German Kaiser Reich
Nation name: 'German Kaiserreich '''Government type: '''Absolute Monarchy, all political authority and national decisions are left to the Kaiser. His power is unlimited. '''Leader: ' * Wilhelm Adler I 29, current benevolent leader of the German Kaiserreich 'Military spending: '''High, with a major focus on ground supremacy, medium air spending and low spending on the current German navy '''Taxes: '''1% flat income tax, 35% corporate tax. '''National spending: ' Funds are granted to various sectors each month. 75,000,000,000 dollars are spent improving education, supplying grants, free schooling and improved educational infrastructure, 45,000,000,000 dollars are spent providing free medical services to anyone, improving medical technology and research, whilst improving existing medical infrastructure. 2,500,000,000 is spent on welfare for the people that find themselves without a job or are unable to provide for their family's. 45,000,000,000 is spent on improving and maintaining Germanys extensive roadways, governmental buildings, monuments, national parks, and other Infrastructure seen as important to Germany. 49,000,000,000 is sent to the European Space Agency as Germany is its primary sponsor. Lastly 13,500,000,000 funds are supplied to the military as to keep German forces maintained, trained, and well supplied along with benefits for those who have already served the Kaiser. Royal Family: ''' * Wilhelm Adler Born in 2010, and currently 29 years old, Wilhelm is the current Leader of Germany. * Hana Adler Born in 2008 and 31 years old, Hana is Corvaelian Princess who married Wilhelm and gained her current title of Kaiserin (Empress). * Peter Adler (Deceased) Born in 2007 and the one destined to be the ruler of Germany, died in the Re-conquest of Bavaria following the Great Schism. Political Leaders: All high level political positions are appointed by the Kaiser. * Field Marshal of German Ground forces, Hanz Luger, Age 52 * Commander of all the Luftwaffe, Alfred Luddendorf, Age 45 * Head Admiral of all of the Kreigsmarine, Heinrich Wulf, Age 47 * Director of Defense, Fritz Roder, 53 * Director of the Geheimdienst, Gerhard Rott, 39 * Director of Foreign Affairs, Max Degen, 37 * Director of Education, Alina Rinder, 43 * Director of Energy, Kirsten Stoltenberg, 27 * Director of Trade, Bianca Rommel, 32 * Director of Urban Devolpment, Katja Ulmer, 34 * Director of the Treasury Nikolaus Ochs, 49 Lore In 1863 a Danish king tried to annex the duchies of Schleswig and Holstein. Both Prussia and Austria fought a short war against Denmark in 1864. As a result, Prussia and Austria were given joint administration of the two duchies. Disagreements with Austria over the duchies gave Prussia a pretext to start a war in 1866. It was over within a short period. On the 3rd of July 1866 Prussia won a great victory over the Austrians at Koniggratz. Afterwards, a peace treaty created the North German Federation dominated by Prussia. Austria was expelled from German affairs. Bismarck, the German chancellor, then quarreled with France over the issue of who was to succeed to the Spanish throne. The French declared war on 19 July 1870. However, the French were utterly defeated at the battle of Sedan on 2 September 1870 and they made peace in February 1871. Meanwhile the southern German states agreed to become part of a new German Empire with the Prussian king as emperor. Otto Adler I was proclaimed emperor on 18 January 1871. In the late 19th century Germany industrialized rapidly. By the end of the century, it rivaled Britain as an industrial power. In 1879 Germany signed the Dual Alliance with Austria-Hungary. The two powers agreed to come to each other's aid in the event of a war with Russia. Bismarck, the German chancellor also campaigned against socialism. In the late 19th century it was a growing force in Germany. Bismarck tried to take the wind out of Socialism's sails by introducing welfare measures. In 1883 he introduced sickness insurance. In 1884 he introduced accident insurance. Then in 1889, he introduced old age pensions. However, socialism continued to grow in Germany and by 1914 the Social Democratic Party was the largest party in the Reichstag. Finally, Bismarck resigned in 1890. From 1898 under Admiral Tirpitz Germany began expanding its navy. Britain, the largest naval power, was alarmed. Furthermore, Europe became divided into two armed camps, with Germany and Austria-Hungary one side and Britain, France and Russia on the other. The spark that ignited war came on 28 June 1914 when the Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in Sarajevo. In August 1914 the German army overran Belgium and marched on Paris. The vast and currently unstopped German army's began to use new weapons of war never before had any nation employed aircraft in its army's or the newest machine of war the infamous Tank. Being late on the field when it came to weapons technology and industrial ability really French military power. French forces began setting up extensive trenches around Paris. They quickly became overwhelmed and unable to stop entire columns of these armored beasts along with platoons of flamethrowers, and unrivaled air superiority. On the eastern front fearing loosing a war to Germany and Austria-Hungary, Russia signed a white peace. This upset their populace into a bloody rage. Riots were staged and the Russian monarchy fell away paving the road for a new Russia, a communist one. But it wasn't organized french military that beat the Germans out of France. It was large scale organized guerrilla warfare. By 1918 the Kaiser had decided that the occupation of France was to costly and taxing on the government and military alike so a meeting in Versailles was called. Diplomats from Britain England -Exiled- France, Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the new USSR attended. It was decided that France would loose the territory of Alsace-Loraine, Take blame for starting the war, and pay war reparations to Germany. Their military strength could not exceed 100,000 manpower 200 military aviation aircraft and have no large capital ships. but they would be granted their sovereignty. With no other choice France accepted the Treaty of Versailles. Following the harsh terms of Versailles, France experienced a rough period of hyper inflation, this gave rise to the Parti nationaliste pour le travailleur français or the Nationalist Party for the French Worker. Angered by and humiliated by the Versailles Treaty, Philippe Pétain the Leader of the PNTF began speaking out publically about Germany being the cause for all the problems it faced. Public support turned towards them and a violent radical coup replaced the previous administration. The French then broke the treaty by developing new tanks expanding their air force and recruiting massive swaths of soldiers.Britain wishing to avoid another war with Germany disconnected and distanced itself from France. However other nations such as Spain, Italy, and the previously formed Wallonia adopted French Fascist ideals believing that they for some reason were a superior race. In an effort to gain protection in Europe, Germany aligned itself with those of the Nordic Nations becoming very close with the PRS, Corvaelia, and Alexandria. In a blink of an eye, only 20 years and Europe was again in another major conflict. French Armure II's and Armure III's stormed across the German-Wallonian border catching Germany off guard. This incited German Total War philosophy. The entire German economy was converted to fighting the war. Heer assets held the best they could until PRS and other Nordic forces could reach them. Once entrenched and fortified. A Static Line across all of France and Wallonia was constructed. It was here where countless European lives would be lost. The French still not entrily recovered from their depression began investing in experimental weapons that wasted Frances already limited resources. they called upon Spain, and Italy. both nations moved their units to the fortified border. Austria-Hungary refused the very notion of either side using their land as a place to move troops or fight. France came to an impasse. German industrial might was stronger then their own they had no other way to strike Germany. The Luftwaffe began to bomb Paris and major cities on the coast began to despise the administration as they were incapable of preventing German ships from attacking them. Germany then began to drop Propaganda leaflets along the coast glorifying an independent Normandy. soon northern coastal frenchmen began to sympathize not with their own nationalist state but that of Germany. In anger the french government began to execute suspected sympathizers this only fueled the fire more. Italy signed a separate peace as no ground was being made and it was hurting their economy. The Monarchistic Normand's launched a civil war which continued until the late 60's. Germany aided both sides covertly to continue the war and keep France from rebuilding. and for awhile peace was in Europe. Focus began to shift to international affairs the USSR and US started a massive arms race as both had conflicting interest's. Global war was imminent. Subsequently as the world became more dependent on the global market the global economy crashed into the ground. Germany was forced to disband most of its military. and cuddled up closer to the other Nordic nations. PRS,Corvaelia,Alexandria, and Germany had to rely on each other just to stay alive as many other nations had to. The US and USSR began to splinter under the economic stress. German regions also began to splinter but were re-annexed following the revival of the German Economy. The Old Kaiser dies of old age, and the rightful Heir to Germany died trying to quell a resistance movement in Bavaria. Wilhelm now stands for Germany and hes led it through its own problems with strife and success such as * The Annexation of Normandy, Great Britain and Poland, * The foundation of the Nordic Brotherhood with the PRS, Corvaelia, and Alexandria. * The reclaiming of the title of strongest Military * Administering the largest country to date * Dealing with rebels across the world * Surviving the Largest terror attack in the history of the world * Starting the war on terror Will Germany stand the test of time?